the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Moisson Clan
This page is about the Clan formed by the Moisson family. Do not be confused by the Moisson Family themselves, who have their own history predating their clan. Origins Early History About a thousand years ago, Otojiro Shūkaku, a man of Oscuri descent, found the last remaining Oscuri families descent like him into Ginyōsai Village, an environment where they could live among others like themselves in peace. Eventually he offered families of Oni descent into the grounds as well, without the worry of being murdered, or assassinated by one of the clans. After some time, Otojiro realised that this wasn't enough, as attacks were still fairly frequent. All he had done was round a majority of Ninjago's Oni/Human hybrids into one place. Many of the people who lived in the village knew some form of martial arts, and many had been discussing the idea of forming a clan. So Otojiro did exactly that, forming the Shūkaku Clan. At first the clan was a peaceful one, however later, Otojiro went corrupt, shortly after leading to his death. Beliefs Oni/Oscuri Blood The Moisson Clan is very proud of their Oni heritage, and only ever accepted those of Oni descent within their numbers. Anyone of Dragon descent would be killed on the spot, and any pure humans would be given a single chance to leave before they too would kill them. Some clan and family members believed that anyone with Oni blood is superior to all who didn't have it, believing that Oni hybrids were smarter and capable of more than the 'average person'. Oscuri hybrids are favoured by the Moisson family at the head of the clan. These beliefs clashed with the Kimbers, who hated the Oni and wanted to kill them all off. Female Leadership The Moissons were one of the very first clans to be led by a female, having previously only allowing a male to lead them. Takamasa Shūkaku allowed women to train as within the clan at any rank, with the belief that if done so correctly, anyone can be made into a warrior, as well as training his own daughter to become his successor. Generally, the clan thinks more of their female leaders than the males, that is excluding the extremely sexist Himiko Moisson. Marriage Within the Clan Due the the size of the Moisson Clan, marriage to other members of the clan is considered a normal thing, unlike smaller clans which either disapprove or outlaw this. Traits * Dark Magic '-' '''The Moisson family are very well known for possessing Dark Magic, though other forms of Magic and some elements have been known to be found in the Moisson family bloodline. * '''Destruction - '''The elemental essence can be found within the bloodline of the Moisson family * '''Descendants of Oni - All members of the Moisson family are descendants of the Oscuri. The rest of the clan to some degree either descends from the Oni or Oscuri. * 'Corruption Curse' '- The Moisson family has a history of Corruptions affecting certain members of the family. * '''Purple, Violet or Pink Eyes '- A trait that was very common in the family was the purple eyes. This trait was often paired with black hair. Pink eyes were less common, but still were a well known trait. Some members have had yellow eyes, such as Himiko Moisson, who has a yellow left eye. Mismatching eye colours (heterochromia) were also somewhat common. * 'Longevity and Fertility '- Due to possessing Oni blood, many Moisson members have lived much longer than that of a normal human, though due to the circumstances of their many wars their lives were often cut short. * 'Oni Features - '''Some Moisson family and clan members have visible features of the Oni, such as their horns or teeth. A very rare trait, the tail of a special type of an Oscuri, is possessed by Rumina Moisson. * 'Immaturitas Curse - '''The curse is known to have been in the Moisson family tree as far back as anyone can remember. Members of the clan unrelated to the Moissons are known to have had the curse as well. Ranks * '''Clan Leader - The head of the clan. This place can only be held by one that is within the Moisson family bloodline. They have almost total control over the clan, although there are some powers that either their advisor hold or that simply nobody can change. If the spouse of the clan leader is deemed qualified to, they can lead alongside the current leader, however this is at the decision of the clan leader and advisor. * Advisor '''- The one person who has the powers over the clan that the leader does not. As their title may suggest, their job is to advise the clan leader and the rest of the clan. They help the leader make decisions by offering them advice. The advisor is the only person who can de-throne a leader, within reason. The advisor is also responsible for legal decisions within the clan alongside the leader. * '''Heir - The next potential clan leader. Typically heirs are the offspring of the clan leader/s, however if the leader does not have their own children, an heir can be a nephew/niece of the leader. If there are no children within the Moisson bloodline, the heir can be another relative of the leader, one that is usually younger than them. * Major General - Hand picked by the clan's leader and adviser, there are 4 major generals. Each one is in charge of the different military sections of the clan (i.e. the assassins, foot soldiers, scouts, royal guard). They are also responsible for the training of their allocated sections. Each has another general below them to assist them, whom the majors also train to eventually succeed them. * General - There are more generals than there are major generals. The top 4 generals are allocated with the major generals in the different military sections of the clan. * Assassin - Deemed the most stealthy and agile of the clan, assassins are incredibly dangerous. At various points in time, assassins became more common with the circumstances of the wars the Moissons fought in. Many have the ability to shapeshift, and they are considered the most respected military force of the clan. * Sorcerer '- Can be considered a branch off the assassin rank, although they specialise in types of dark magic other ranks do not learn or are incapable of using. * '''Foot Soldier '- The typical Moisson Clan member. All are trained in the arts of dark magic, and can wield light swords or shurikens. All can at least use short-range magic. * '''Scout - The 'spies' or long ranged soldiers of the clan. Although they're below the typical foot soldier, they often use specialised, enchanted weaponry, or longer range dark magic. * Royal Guard '''- Special soldiers dedicated to protecting the clan and it's leader. * '''Nurse - Highly trained specialists in medicine and certain areas in dark magic. As their title would suggest, they do not fight, but rather heal and rehabilitate the injured or ill within the clan. * Servant '''- The lowest ranking in the clan. Often they have little to no skills in magic, but are trained in self defence, may a life threatening situation arise. Roles can include as maids/butlers, blacksmiths, shop owners, etc. Leaders/Heirs Clan Leaders * Otojiro B. Shūkaku - ''Known as the 'Founder * Takamasa P. Shūkaku - Known as 'The Warlord' * Xiang M. Shūkaku - Known as the 'First Queen' * Takumi F. Shūkaku - Known as 'The Mental' * Yujiro J. Shūkaku - Known as 'The Forgotten Leader' * Madoka E. Shūkaku - * Ophelie N. Shūkaku - Known as the 'Last Shūkaku' * Onora F. Moisson - Known as the 'First Moisson' * Rikuto I. Moisson - * Silvanus D. Moisson - ''Known as the Shady '' * Auberon A. E. Moisson - * Gerald G. Moisson - ''Known as Gerald the Wise '' * Himiko L. Moisson - ''Known as the Iron-Footed Dictator '' * Sujimoto R. Moisson - Potential Heirs * Rumina V. Moisson - If she wasn't cursed, would've succeeded Silvanus. * Akio M. Mirazha-Moisson - If she presumed dead, would've been Himiko's heir. * Naomi S. J. Moisson - Deemed ineligible due to her crimes against the clan and insanity. * Yumi P. N. Moisson - Deemed ineligible due to her corruption and early life not even knowing about the clan. Would've otherwise been Himiko's successor.Category:Clans Trivia * The Moisson Clan is sometimes referred to as the 'Shūkaku Family' (収穫家族). The name 'Moisson' roughly translates to 'harvest' in French, which in Japanese roughly translates to Shūkaku. It is said that the Moissons started out as the Shūkaku family, at some point having the family name changed to the French translation. Category:Moisson Family Category:Moisson Clan